Annstro girl ch 2 strange afternoon
by Reid958
Summary: Chapter2 the strange athernoon


Chapter 1) Annstro and the secret charm

A young 14 year old girl found a very strange object, but the object changed her life, and met people who do not belong her own world, can she get her family back and herself. Including to save the world. a hero name Annstro girl.

Brinnng bring! "Guh morning already" As I got my ears ticked by the clocks noise brinnng bri SNAP! Hitting my hand hard on the switch off button "uuggh" I moaned I'm usually not a early wake up riser, but I knew, I have to hurry for the bus to catch, I really don't want to be late, it just the rushing I hate. I slowing left my head it sure weigh like a ton, I jumped of the bed and slid on my slippers, walking to my draw grabbing the hair brush

"Daring come down stairs and have breakfast lf your up" mum called

I sighed brushing a last stride down my brown hair then putting the hairbrush down, then grabbing the gel making my front of my hair go spike like same from the side down below my hair. I seem to like having like that, Putting the bottle down and swift slowing to the door, and down stairs to the dining room, suddley a rush came to Anne's feet, Annelle looked down and laughed seeing the little black dog bumping its wet nose on her leg

"Hello velvet" patting the dogs shiney furry head. Velvet is a collie staffey x type dog. she is very cute and is only 4 years old Anne loved her loyal pet, Annelle stood up and walked to the dineing room, that's next to the stairs

"Hi mom I think I just reamberd I need bus money..eh to school" seeing mom packing her hang bag

Shelly the Annes mum turned to the young 14 year old girl "Anne you should have told me yesterday on the way home from your school" mum said in annoyed expression.

"sorry mom i'll try reamber that next time" turning her head to the table

Mom sighed "well we just have to leave earlier, so I have time to draw money"

I smiled nodding my head "yes that will be fine thanks"

Annelle pulled the bowl out of the cupboard lying on the table and pulled her favourite cereal chocolate ironman breakfast, then pulling the rest of the contents of the milk.

Anne sighed picking her spoon and takes it first bite.

"Good moring Annelle"

Anne looked up seeing the big brother Eric, he is like average height boy, he wore his same old favourite dark blue jacket with a hood, also it has a surf board picture on the corner of his jacket

He wore his black draped pants and light blue vans shoes, including a red cap with his name on it. His short light brown hair frisked out of the sides of his cap and a messy fringe over almost to his green eyes,

he smiled "cheer up old friend it's going to be an alsome hot day, after school I'm planing to go out to the beach and bathe"

I coughed swallowing a slob "yeah hic..right.I..guess It will be, but you will have plenty of beach times today, I mean you have surfing lessons right"

Eric sat down already his bowl in front of him "yes that's right, no need to stop me, you know how much I like surfing...eh Anne have took all the milk now there's none left for me" picking up the bottle and showing it to Anne

Anne faced parmed "Oh eh I'm sorry I was not thinking, but don't worry there's more in the fridge lf you need to gets some more" as she got up of the chair

Eric raised an eyebrow "that's all alright but let me get it ok, just have your breakfast we are leaving soon"

Anne sat down and picked her spoon and digged the spoon in ceareal "yeah that's true" before taking the next bite.

"Sorry say that again" Eric called from the kitchen

I decided to change the subject

"Um WHAT TIME IS YOUR SURF LESSON'S" I called loudly across the room

"Hey ok Anne you do not have to call that loud, I can hear you, you know"

"Sorry"giggled Anne

"Eh..Parton Anne"

I rolled my eyes, thinking here we go again "NEVER MIND" calling loudly again as I got up of the chair carrying the bowl with me, Anne went to the kitchen putting the bowl in the dishwasher, then got up and picked her lunchbox it was already packed with food, Anne always packed her lunch at night, so she didn't have to rush in the mornings,

carrying her lunch walking up stairs to her room to get changed, Anne shut the bedroom door behind her, then shoving her lunch in the school bag, got up taking her cosy gown off hanging it neatly, she rushed to her draw and pulled her favourite purple short sleeve top with 2 long white strip down its side and to go with the top she wore dark blue pants with a single long red strip down its side to, Anne put her white socks and red vans on.

"Annelle time to go now"Shelley called from down stairs "I'm coming mom" harrying to put on the 2nd shoe, grabbing my red jersey and school bag rushing out the door fast that I almost tripped over when I turned a corner.

I ran down the hallway to the bathroom, in 1min 19sec 7mini seconds I was done brushing my teeth and washing my face.

"Yeah I'm done" giving myself a pat on the head, I walked down stairs at speed while zipping up my jersey.

I walked up to my brother and mom

"Eric please tell me are you ready because every time I say this you end up running to fetch something or what?"

The big teenage boy looked up from zipping his school bag, he smiled "yes Annelle I'm ready"

"Oh that's funny I thought you are way out Of getting ready, because we are LEAVING earlier then we do everyday"Anne laughed

"Very funny Anne" Eric snorted and he went out the door

Before I leave to, Shelley stopped me by grabbing my shoulder "Annelle dear could take this $40 dollars and spead it for Eric's birthday present, I'll let you shop on your own after school lf that's alright with you" the mother smiled handing the money

Anne frowned in disappointment "so does that mean I can't go swimming in the beach"

Shelly stroked her hair and said "I have not forgotten that, we still can go, but I just need you to do it in an hour or earlier, also another thing text me in the nearest time for me to pick me up, then we will go swimming ok"

"Yes mom that will do I... " walking to the door to the car outside, my brother is turning 18 year old, his birthday is not far away it is in a next weeks time. I heaved sigh jumping in the front sit of the hatchback car.

"So Eric let me tell you the same question, what Time is your surf lessons?"Anne asked

"Well I..eh...leetts see"Eric said slowly scratching his head in thought

"Um you should kno..."before she could finish her sentience, Shelley snapped "here we are, you guys wait here while I go drew bus money for Anne quickly, you kids be good"

"Yeess mom" Anne and Eric said at the same time looking in one another

"Good"Shelley hoped out and ran across the street

"Well I have surf lessons straight after school, it is part of my school sport you know"Eric rubbed his noise in itch

"Yes I know"Anne replied quickly

Eric blinked then he shook his head "Anyway it's starts at 4.20 why"

"Eh mom told me to go somewhere after school for her, and just wondering lf I can make it to the beach this afternoon"Annelle mumbled

"Oh were are you going"Eric looked at me thinking he knows what the answer.

Anne was not sure how to say this "girls shopping"

"Then what are you shopping for eh"Eric smirked

Anne frowned "it's none of your beeswax"she said quietly

Eric begged "oooo I know what trying to do please tell me"his eyes shined

Anne just rolled her eyes and said nothing she turned to the window seeing Anne's mom running towards her, my brother can be annoying sometimes, but I try my best not to get into fight, I just ignore that's solve the problem. But fighting, i mean not like hitting or punching anything like that, that will be worse, it's just the arguments, well between brother or sister fighting each other is pretty normal in family, but of cause is still bad behaver.

I turned to my brother "please stop giving me that look in your eyes Eric, mom's here"opening the car door for mom

"Thanks Annelle your bus will be there very shorty, oh here's the money"

Anne snapped her head to the time eh oh the bus should be there in 1min

"Harry mom I'm going to miss it"

Shellys dark blue hunchback car drove at the fastest it can go up to the speed limit

She drove around a corner rather roughly

Then really drove through a red traffic light

"Hey mom be-careful you almost scratch that car, this is not you mom hey" driving to a sharp corner,

"dear don't worry you know this is the first time you are late for the bus this year"mom joked

"Eh I think so, LOOK there's my bus" pointing to my bus were a few high school kids getting in, mom stopped in front of the yellow and blue bus.

"Thanks mom see you this afternoon" hopping out of the car, and ran at top speed to the school kids who are lining up to pay the bus, I sighed with relief I'm glad I didn't miss it.

Eh oh I hope my bully's are not there,

Every time I catch the bus I always end begging in my head saying please be not there, please not be there over and over I would say any way I payed the bus also there's a problem I sometimes don't seem to get a seat, and end up standing awkward, I don't like the board peoples faces staring at me for no reason, why is it my hair dude with shark fin like points, I just like it like that, mm maybe I just want to look different, but no one seemed to like me at all or be friends with me do they think I'm weird, well to me I'm normal or is it because I'm the smartest kid all of the school, why me why I sighed in my head while holding the handle in the bus standing awkward about 15mins

Of standing, I pulled my back pack and ran to the front entrance of Milton high school

Brrrrriiiiinnnng!

The school class time bell rung

My first class is science, the best class of the day Anne thought happily.

Before I opened the door, a shout met my ears I turned to the noise towards me, a girl that shorter then me, she had short brown and red hair curled away from her face, she wore a mini dark green skirt with black tights that go up to her shin, A top that look like its light greenly and blue, but it was hidden with a blue jersey, she also wore smart square purple glasses, even dark purple vans to with it, why I keep see lots of teenagers wear vans lately.

The young teenage girl came up to me, "Hey Anne there you are"

I giggled at the puffed out friend "sorry Jenny well really I was a little late but came on time, I kinda realised I catched a later bus"

Jenny gave a big breath before speaking and exhaled, "really that's your first time right?"

"Yeeaahh..ok...can we go in" pointing to the door realising the class mates are coming at my way.

"Yeah...yeah sure" helping Annelle to push the heavy door

A cool breeze flowed into my face, it so hot I relised until the lab had windows open and full sunny light rayed all in the lab, gee I need to get sun glasses, hoping I can stand the brightness in the room, the room is a rather small lab, Bunsen burners, flasks, beakers, tripods all on the beach in the sides of the lab and heavy lab desks for working and experimenting.

I sat to the front of the room that's closest to the teachers desk, of cause Jenny joined in my desk, every desk is enough to share 2 people to face the board. Everyone sat all talking to one another waiting for the teachers arrival.

"Hey Jenny are you ok with our new teacher, reamber he started teaching us just last week right?"Anne reminded her friend, since its Monday

"Yeah he seems nice, but a strange name through I...I... I think its "

"Haha yes"Anne agreed it is indeed a strange name

Suddley a door drew wide open a round short man with rings of grey hair round his bald head, he had a big football like nose, his smile is pure and kind, his small brown eyes sparked "good morning kids" he gave a friendly wave, everyone spoke "good morning " gee everyone seem to like him fancy that.

The short scientist walked to his desk putting the books down, and picked up the roll,

"ok I need you kids settle down ill call the roll"

Anne turned to her friend "so Jenny did you have a good weekend"

Jenny nodded "yeah sota off, my little brother Mitch had a friend over, it was so noisy that I closed the door in my room, and just spend my time drawing, reading, and of cause I mange to do my science homework"as Jenny took her homework out of her school bag flattening on her desk ready to hand out.

Annelle laughed, then stopped short she realised that she forgot to bring her homework "ho bother"Anne coked with her hands in the face

"Annelle are you ok forgot your homework again"Jenny understood Anne's frustration, tapping on the shoulder.

"Hey cheer u...yes oshay I'm here"Jenny raised her hand.

The scientist Smiled scripping on the roll, "Annelle"

"Here sir"raising her arm trembly

The man walked up to me "um young lady let me remind you, ...eh did you bring your homework"his voice lowed

Anne lend on her desk with eyes stared at her arms for a minute, then looked up to the friendly old man she knew she has to be honest

"I...i..forgot" she said softy giving a slight smile.

"Really Annelle I'm sorry how many times did you forget to bring it to school"

"No I'm sorry my fault.., Eh twice...call me Anne, not Annelle"

"Alright..eh Anne just reamber to bring your homework next time"

"Yes oshay"my face slowly turn in a sad face, I heard a few people giggling behind me I sighed wishing the homework is in front of me, I may be smart, but forgetful ugh does this have to happen, why don't people like me and befriend, what is wrong with me, I only got one friend and its Jenny

At last my school day is over, now I can't wait till swimming in the beach, as I pictured myself laying in the soft sand with over me, and the cool waves Crashing feeling the saltiness taste in my mouth.

But I have to find a birthday gift for Eric, gee what shop should i go first, as my mind turned to wheels while walking to the bus stop with kids behind me.

Then suddley I bumped into someone big

Eh oh the bully's

3 girls, one that i bump into is twice as tall as me, she has long brown straight hair tied in a pony tail, she wore black jeans with holes in it, and a blue top, with red coat out open.

"Hi..Jo...Joey I didn't see you there, sorry about tha..that"I began to move a back

Joey smirked "hey Mackenzie, there Annelle"


End file.
